dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Heavy
Ivan Tzenovich, sometimes known by his nickname Heavy, was a Dino Attack agent with a love for the biggest, baddest weapons. Biography Early Life Prior to the Dino Attack, Ivan Tzenovich had a notorious reputation for his love of weapons, leading him to serve in the LEGOLAND army. Tzenovich's short temper often played a role in many fellow soldiers getting injuries ranging from black eyes to broken spines. While this often caused problems for Giovanni Wade, a field medic frequently tasked with taking care of the resulting casualties, Tzenovich became best friends with Dietrich Luzwheit, since the injuries he inflicted added to Luzwheit's business. Due to his love of weaponry, he also had a bad habit of wasting thousands of dollars worth of ammunition by firing at nothing in particular, although he often accidentally shot his fellow soldiers when they unintentionally ended up in his line of fire. Eventually this proved to be too much for the army and he was discharged. After leaving the military, Ivan Tzenovich made a living running a deli called Tzenovich's Sandwiches on Playwell Avenue, LEGO City. Dino Attack In the Dino Attack, the LEGOLAND government reluctantly agreed to let Ivan Tzenovich join the Dino Attack Team. Under the codename "Heavy", he became fascinated with the Dino Attack Team's weapons and learned how to use them. Due to his violent nature, he participated in campaign to Antarctica to exterminate a cold-resistant breed of Mutant Dinos. After he returned to Dino Attack Headquarters, he told Medic all about the mission. Heavy was assigned to a squad with eight other Dino Attack agents, and he declared the group's name would be "Second Headquarters Squad". In Gold City, Heavy was on the front lines of their offensive strikes, where he plowed right through the Hybrids' ranks with his heavy weaponry. Along with Pyro, he helped keep the Hybrids at bay, but ultimately could not stop them from capturing the Squad's control points. Heavy played a major role in defending the Dino Attack Outpost, but wasn't content with simply sitting around and waiting for the Hybrids to come. Instead, he decided to come to them. With Medic at his side, Heavy went on rampage through Gold City, plowing through the Hybrids with ease. They found the first control point and Heavy easily decimated the Hybrids there. More Hybrids arrived, but Heavy and Medic were forced to suddenly retreat when his machine gun ran out of ammo. Heavy had some difficulty in a later skirmish alongside Medic and Sniper. However they emerged victorious with the untimely arrival of Clint Wayne and Angel Eyes, who had arrived with food and ammunition. Heavy was disappointed that they did not bring sandwiches, but relented when Angel Eyes gave him a piece of steak and claimed it was such. Heavy joined his comrades in pushing the bomb cart to Fort Legoredo. After Engineer repaired the cart's engine and Spy arrived with evidence of strong Hybrid defenses ahead, Heavy and Medic joined Spy in an effort to take down the defenses. Heavy distracted the Hybrids by firing at them just out of their turrets' range, while Spy and Medic took down their defenses from behind, allowing the bomb cart to travel to Fort Legoredo and destroy the fortress. Heavy returned to Dino Attack Headquarters and immediately went to the mess hall to celebrate the squad's victory. However, Heavy and Medic learned that Engineer was killed, so when Medic went to investigate, Heavy accompanied him. When Dr. Pierce protested against Medic's plan, Heavy offered to fight Pierce, but Medic refused. Heavy carried Engineer's corpse back to Medic's lab for some tests. Although Heavy tried to stay with Medic in the laboratory, he grew tired and decided to get a snack. When he returned with his sandwich, Heavy was distraught to find that Medic had been killed in his absence. Heavy was brought to the mess hall by Maria in an effort to keep the remaining members of Second Headquarters Squad safe, but his lust for revenge against Medic's killer caused him to leave the mess hall with Soldier and Scout. Grabbing his machine gun along the way, Heavy traveled to the Portal Operating Team's secret room. When neither Scout nor Soldier could open the door, Heavy used his gun as a battering ram to smash the door open, which ultimately caused the room to become neither secret nor safe. After Spy was killed by Soldier, Scout accused Soldier of being the killer, causing Heavy to feel the need to avenge Medic by killing Soldier. Although Rex would not let Heavy shoot Soldier with his machine gun, Heavy's gun would not stop revving. When Soldier tried to help shut it off, he got into a brawl with Heavy, who left the military sergeant badly injured. Heavy saw XERRD's mole enter the room and, at first, was elated to see his team leader. However, Heavy quickly realized that this was the person who had actually killed Medic, and so tried valiantly to attack the mole. Despite the fact that he was carrying a machine gun, Heavy was too slow for his agile attacker, who quickly slit his throat with a knife and killed him. Abilities and Traits Heavy was gruff and muscular, and was skilled with all types of weapons, though he preferred to use heavy weaponry such as machine guns. Because of his strength, Heavy was capable of defeating nearly any Minifig in single unarmed combat. However, he was a slow runner and not particularly agile. Heavy might not have been very bright, but he was devoted to his work. He was fearless and unstoppable, which made him a valuable asset to the Dino Attack Team's front lines. However, Heavy also had a very short temper, which made him just as dangerous to his teammates as he was to his enemies. Nonetheless, he was capable of forming close bonds with others, such as his friendship with Medic. He also had a strong love for sandwiches, to the point where he would sometimes refuse to eat other foods. Heavy deeply cared for Medic, considering the Barron doctor as close as a brother. After Medic's death, Heavy became depressed whenever he thought about him. However, his anguish over Medic's death also fueled his lust for revenge, which made Heavy all the more determined to discover and kill XERRD's mole. Trivia *Heavy is based upon Misha, the Heavy Weapons Guy of Team Fortress 2. His real name, Ivan Tzenovich, is a play on the phrase "I want sandwich". Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Deceased Characters Category:Second Headquarters Squad Category:PeabodySam